Un Frío Corazón
by Alice Kagamine Moon
Summary: Lucy es una joven maga muy amable y valiente pero fría con un pasado devastador y Natsu un joven tedioso e infantil que la ayudará en varias circunstancias.¿Cuál es la razón por la que Natsu la ayuda? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Lucy? /Nalu y un poco de Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey este es el primer fanfic que subo asi que espero les guste y lo disfruten, haré la personalidad de Lucy un tanto tsundere pero no se notará tanto en el primer cap. Bueno que lo disfruten ^^_**

**_Capítulo 1: Encuentro inesperado_**

Lucy es una maga inteligente, bonita y muy amable, pero esconde un gran pasado y lleva escondido en su interior un gran dolor, ella viaja a través del mundo en busca de algo que pueda ayudarla a revivir a los muertos, esta vez viaja en un tren hacia Magnolia la tierra de magos, cuando sube al tren observa entre la multitud un chico muy peculiar de cabello rosado acompañado de un gato azul, este se sienta junto a ella y su viaje comienza, de pronto él comienza a verse pálido y algo mareado

- Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo ella algo preocupada

- No te preocupes le pasa todo el tiempo- dijo el gato azul

- ¿Eh?, ¿un gato que habla?- dijo ella algo asombrada

- Y también vuelo- dijo él sacando sus pequeñas alas

- ¿Eh? ¿también vuelas?- preguntó asombrada- entonces creo que ustedes dos son magos ¿verdad?

- S- sí- respondió el peli-rosa algo aturdido

- ¿S-seguro que estás bien?- río ella nerviosamente- ¿no tienes medicinas para el mareo?

- No funcionan en él- respondió el gato azul

- E-estaré bien, Happy c-cuánto falta para l-llegar a M-magnolia- dijo el peli-rosa casi sin poder hablar

- Cincuenta minutos- respondió Happy sonriendo

- V-voy a m-morir- dijo el peli-rosa mientras Lucy sonreía nerviosamente

- Vaya que son raros- río Lucy

- Un poco- dijo Happy sonriendo- por cierto cuál es tu nombre, yo me llamo Happy y él es Natsu- dijo señalando al joven

- Mi nombre es Lucy- sonrío- por cierto ¿ustedes pertenecen a algún gremio?

- Fairy tail - respondió Happy orgulloso- tal vez has oído hablar de nosotros

- ¿Fairy Tail?- preguntó pensativa- ¿acaso no es ese gremio que siempre está causando destrozos en la ciudad cada vez que hacen un trabajo?

- ¿Por qué solo nos conocen por eso? – dijo Happy deprimido

- Lo lamento no quise decir nada malo – río nerviosamente

- No te preocupes, todos nos conocen por eso- se lamentó el gato azul mientras ella sonreía

Happy pasó diciéndole a Lucy sobre cuán grandioso era Fairy Tail, Lucy reía con las anécdotas que el gato le contaba y Natsu el peli-rosa escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada ya que se encontraba enfermo, su viaje terminó y llegaron a Magnolia, al bajar Lucy observó que el joven se había recuperado en poco tiempo lo cual le sorprendió un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía seguir su camino en lugar de estar absorta en pensamientos como ese, ella simplemente se despidió con la mano y comenzó a alejarse, pero, antes de irse escuchó la voz del peli-rosa quien la estaba llamando.

- Hey Lucy- gritó el peli-rosa

- ¿Sí?- pregunto la rubia algo confundida

- Hey- dijo corriendo hacia ella- no me he presentado bien mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, mucho gusto

- Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- dijo la rubia con algo de depresión en su tono, no le gustaba ni siquiera presentarse bien ante la gente ya que ella quería ser solitaria y no hacer daño a nadie y si se convertía en amiga de ese joven seguramente ocurriría lo mismo de siempre- bueno fue un gusto conocerte N-… - no dijo su nombre ya que le incomodaba de cierta forma hacerlo- Adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

- ¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó Natsu un poco confundido por la actitud de Lucy

- No- dijo ella seriamente, odiaba tener que prometer algo que jamás llegaría a hacer- Lo siento, adiós- dijo sin verle a la cara

- Te buscaré- gritó el peli-rosa – y te encontraré, lo juro- a la rubia le hirieron estas palabras ya que sabía que nunca llegarían a ser verdad, simplemente siguió caminando y se alejó.

¿Qué les pareció?, más adelante se pone interesante así que si les gustó siganlo, actualizaré entre los viernes y sabados ^^


	2. Una extraña anciana

**He aquí Alice que les trae el segundo cap :3 espero les guste y si tengo que mejorar en algo solo me avisan acepto críticas en tanto sean constructivas ^^**

**Capítulo 2: Una extraña anciana**

Lucy, se marchó inmediatamente y encontró una posada muy acogedora donde quedarse por un tiempo, luego de eso salió a conocer la ciudad en busca de alguna hechicera que le dijera si había alguna forma de revivir a los muertos; mientras tanto Natsu y Happy iban de regreso al gremio, pero Natsu no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué de la actitud de la chica rubia, de alguna forma vio soledad en sus ojos y mucha tristeza, sintió que debía hacer algo por ella, así que pensó en buscarla, le dijo a Happy que regresara al gremio solo y fue entonces cuando comenzó a buscar a aquella chica rubia.

Al ir por el sur de Magnolia, observó una silueta conocida luchando con algo y se dio cuenta de que era Lucy luchando contra un monstruo, un poco después notó que la calle estaba desolada y no había nadie que la ayudara, por instinto saltó hacia donde estaba el monstruo y lo agarró por detrás, derribándolo con uno de sus ataques.

Se percató luego de que la rubia estaba acompañada por un ser algo raro, su cabello era algo castaño claro casi parecía naranja y que vestía un traje negro, de pronto sintió una energía proveniente de aquel chico y luego la rubia pronunció las siguientes palabras: "Loke vuelve me has ayudado mucho hoy"

Al momento de haber dicho esto el joven desapareció y Natsu estaba aturdido, se acercó a la rubia y ella solamente trató de alejarse, Natsu la sujetó por detrás y ella forcejeó un poco pero al final cedió.

- Te dije que volveríamos a vernos- sonrío el peli-rosa mientras la sujetaba

- No- dijo ella en tono serio- Tú me preguntaste si nos veríamos de nuevo y yo te respondí que no

- Bueno lo que haya sido- sonrío él- pero de todas formas te encontré

- Sí, lo hiciste- respondió ella mientras se alejaba de Natsu- pero ahora tienes que irte, respondió ella, es muy peligroso por aquí

- Es por eso que te acompañaré- sonrío él- tengo que protegerte

- Lo siento, pero si no lo has notado soy una maga también, así que puedo cuidarme sola

- De todas formas te seguiré, Lucy- sonrío- por cierto eres maga de espíritus celestiales ¿no?

- No puedes seguirme y sí lo soy, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- respondió groseramente mientras el peli-rosa reía

Lucy siguió su camino y Natsu la seguía impaciente esperando a ver qué es lo que hacía una maga como ella sola, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente como "Trabajará para un gremio oscuro tal vez" "Tal vez el gremio al que pertenece no es muy conocido por quedar en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Magnolia" "Tal vez solo es una maga solitaria" la tercera opción sonaba más razonable para alguien como ella pensaba Natsu, Lucy comenzó a inquietarse porque no quería que nadie supiera lo que ella en verdad quería encontrar ya que todas las personas a las que les había dicho su objetivo le habían llamado loca y ella no quería eso, ella comenzó a pensar sobre lo de esa mañana "Hubiese sido mejor si no le preguntaba nada" "Tal vez si hubiera actuado de una forma más fría desde el principio esto no hubiese sucedido" "Simplemente debí haberme quedado callada" sin darse cuenta Natsu la estaba abrazando por detrás lo cual a ella le molestó ya que no estaba acostumbrada a muestras de cariño.

- Suéltame- dijo ella mientras forcejeaba

- No- respondió el peli-rosa

- Hey, tú; te digo que sueltes ahora mismo

- No quiero- sonrío de forma algo extraña por lo que ella se asustó, de alguna forma sabía que iba a hacer algo

- No te atrevas a hacerme nada- replicó ella- si lo haces lo pagarás

- No te haré nada… nada que sea malo para mí

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que haré esto- dijo y acto siguiente mordió el hombro de Lucy

- ¡Au!- gritó ella- ¿Qué rayos haces Natsu?- sus ojos se abrieron al ver al chico riendo y se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre lo cual nunca hacía

- Al fin me llamaste por mi nombre- sonrió él, Lucy se sonrojó un poco y luego se alejó

- Mira, no me sigas y no me trates con tanta familiaridad- respondió ella-simplemente adiós- acto seguido se dio la vuelta y observó a una anciana que llevaba puesta una capa negra

La anciana era pequeña y no se podía observar su rostro, solo sus manos arrugadas que llevaban puestas varias pulseras, Lucy y Natsu observaron perplejos hacia la anciana hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

- Sabía que vendrías niña- dijo señalando a Lucy con su dedo huesudo, Lucy parecía estar confundida

- Sabía… que yo… ¿vendría?- preguntó con confusión la rubia

- Si y tu compañero también – afirmó la anciana- sé que necesitan algo y yo les puedo demostrar la forma de conseguirlo

Lucy inmediatamente pensó en su hermana menor la cual había fallecido a sus 12 años y pensó "Tal vez esta anciana pueda decirme una forma de revivir a los muertos"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**bueno aquí termina el segundo cap ^^ espero les vaya gustando :3 y**

**Luni-Lu123 gracias por tu review igual te mando Besos **

**Mislu tambien gracias en serio este es el primer fanfic que subo asi que saber que les gusto es muy motivador :3 espero sigan la historia hasta el final :3 **


	3. ¿Compañeros?

**Bueno aquí el cap 3 perdón si me demore he estado enferma y no me dejaban usar la computadora T^T**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Compañeros?**

Aquella anciana hizo que Natsu y Lucy la siguieran hasta un bosque el cual se encontraba en una de las partes más remotas de Magnolia; caminaron hasta encontrar un pequeño pozo rodeado de varios árboles gigantes y también de piedras de color rojo.

- ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?- preguntó Lucy tratando de ir al grano lo más pronto posible

- Esto los ayudará a los dos- dijo y acto seguido saltó dentro del pozo, a lo que Natsu reaccionó un tanto sorprendido y comenzó a gritar como loco.

Lucy por su parte más madura miró dentro del pozo y vio que estaba totalmente oscuro como si no tuviese fondo, el peli-rosado seguía gritando como loco cosas como "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" "Esa anciana ha saltado al pozo, ¡¿lo has visto Lucy?!", hasta que la rubia un tanto harta por fin habló.

- Cállate- habló ella tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar

- ¿Eh?, ¿pero no has visto cómo saltó?; ¡ella en verdad saltó Lucy!- dijo el peli-rosa haciendo señas extrañas cerca del pozo.

- Te he dicho que no me siguieras y ya que estás aquí, lo mejor será que te calles- respondió ella sacando un látigo que tenía un corazón al final

- ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?- titubeó el peli-rosa con un poco de miedo

- Destruiré el pozo

- ¡¿Q-qué?!

- Quiero saber qué pasa si lo destruyo- al decir esto agitó su látigo y atacó al pozo, pero al hacerlo algo hizo que Lucy recibiera una descarga eléctrica- Vaya, que dolor- dijo ella levantándose- Al parecer está protegido con magia

- ¡Lucy!, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te ocurrió nada cierto?- decía Natsu un poco agitado

- No es nada- dijo y luego tomó su látigo de nuevo y lo agitó lista para atacar

- ¡Oye!, no lo hagas, ya has visto; te has electrocutado- dijo mientras sostenía los brazos de la rubia- ¡mira te has lastimado!- dijo señalando las quemaduras que poseía la maga estelar en sus brazos

- Déjame, debo hacerlo

- ¡¿Qué?! , pero si serás idiota, no lo hagas te lastimarás- dijo él rogándole

- Es una prueba, ahora lo entiendo

- ¿Eh?

- Solo déjame intentarlo

Entonces ella volvió a atacar al pozo con su látigo hasta que el campo magnético se rompió, y cuando iba a agitar nuevamente el pozo para destruirle una voz la distrajo

- Niña detente has superado la prueba- habló la voz de una vieja anciana

- ¿Eh?, no querías que destruyera el pozo, entonces ¿qué?- dijo ella algo confundida

- Quería ver lo perseverante que eres niña- respondió ella saliendo del pozo- a pesar de que no me conoces hiciste todo para destruir el pozo, pudiste haber huido y dejarme aquí pero no lo hiciste

- Hey, anciana y, ¿por qué solo la probaste a ella?- preguntaba un Natsu confundido

- Porque a ti ya te conozco bien niño y sé que tienes un corazón puro, pero esta jovencita a veces duda de lo que debe hacer; ahora sé que ustedes se llevarán bien- río ella

- ¿Eh?- respondió la rubia- ¿por qué dice usted eso?, yo ni siquiera lo conozco

- Pero fuiste amable con él

- Eso es verdad pero…- dijo Lucy y fue interrumpida por Natsu

- Eso es genial anciana, ¿ves Lucy? te dije que todo iba salir bien

- ¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?- respondió ella con algo de confusión

- Bueno te dije que te encontraría y me prometí a mí mismo que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien- dijo él con una gran sonrisa

- Bien, de ahora en adelante ustedes dos serán compañeros- habló la anciana mientras reía

- ¿¡C-compañeros!?-exclamó una rubia alterada mientras un peli-rosa reía al ver su expresión.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**:3 ¿que les pareció? se que estuvo corto pero no me llegaba la inspiración xD**


	4. Recuerdos

**Aquí llega Alice que les trae el capítulo 4 :3 este esta mas largo que el anterior espero les guste **

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**

Dentro de un enorme bosque se encontraban una anciana, un peli-rosa y una rubia encerrados en burbuja de energía mágica, ya que aquella rubia que era una maga estelar se reusaba a ir con aquellos personajes.

Intentó utilizar su magia, pero al parecer no podía usarla y se rindió dejándose llevar por la burbuja, la cual comenzó a flotar y a llevarlos a un lugar alejado casi en la cima de una montaña cercana, al llegar la burbuja explotó y cayeron al suelo, cayendo el peli-rosa de cabeza y la rubia de espaldas, golpeándose ambos fuertemente la cabeza y quedando inconscientes.

De repente aquella maga estelar llamada Lucy se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y sin nada alrededor, luego observó una figura a lo lejos era su padre quien hablaba con uno de sus clientes, ella no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarle, de inmediato fue a aquel lugar pero había algo que le impedía ir como una especie de pared invisible, comenzó a gritar pero nada él no la oía, entonces vio una pequeña figura a su lado, era ella de pequeña que corría a abrazar a su padre quien la tomo en brazos y se disculpó con su cliente, mientras este se retiraba; ahora todo era como aquel jardín en el que ella vivió hace ya muchos años y en él se encontraba jugando con unas muñecas junto con su padre, después de aquello todo se volvió negro y a lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña figura, pero no era Lucy sino su hermana menor, estaba llorando arrodillada en la calle y la pequeña Lucy se acercó a ella, le preguntó su nombre y la razón por la que se encontraba llorando, la niña respondió que su madre había desaparecido y la había dejado ahí abandonada, Lucy la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su casa, estuvieron buscando por días a su madre pero no la hallaron y al final los padres de Lucy la adoptaron y desde ese día se convirtió en su hermana.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Lucy, ver a su hermana ahí y no poder abrazarla le dolía y mucho, otra vez, todo se oscureció y luego se vio a si misma frente a tres ataúdes, los ataúdes de sus padres y su hermana, y a su lado estaba una pequeña chica rubia como ella con el cabello largo y ondulado que le decía mientras la abrazaba "Lo siento tanto, Lucy", ella rompió en llanto al ver y recordar tal escena pero no recordaba a aquella rubia parada ahí, junto a ella.

Fue entonces cuando despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos y observó a Natsu alterado gritándole:

- ¡Lucy, estás bien de verdad; pensé que no despertarías!- decía entre sollozos aquel mago

- Estoy bien…- dijo en un susurro y secándose las lágrimas- anciana ¿qué ha sido eso?, ¿por qué he visto esos recuerdos?- preguntó con voz quebrada

- Yo también he visto algunos recuerdos- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada

- Simplemente recuerdos- habló la anciana- eso es lo que ustedes querían ver- replicó- lo que más deseaban y se encontraba en el interior de su corazón, eso es lo que les he mostrado

- Yo… no deseaba ver eso- susurró Natsu

- Yo tampoco- habló Lucy- solo son recuerdos de mi pasado y no quiero verlos más

- Entonces no persigas más eso que te atormenta, ni tu tampoco Natsu

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijeron los dos al unísono

- Aquello que los atormenta- hizo una pausa y miró a Lucy fijamente- sabes a lo que me refiero niña, la razón por la que viajas por el mundo eso es lo que te atormenta- antes de que Lucy hablara siguió diciendo- y tú Natsu, también sabes de lo que hablo; a aquel que viste en tus recuerdos, él es el que te atormenta, sus recuerdos no te dejan en paz.

- ¿Cómo podría él atormentarme?

- Sus recuerdos lo hacen, es por eso que tú y Lucy deben olvidar el dolor que les han causado y empezar de nuevo, Lucy debes de dejar de buscar aquello que quieres pero no necesitas; y Natsu, tú también debes hacer lo mismo.

Ambos entendieron el mensaje que les trataba de dar la anciana, pero ellos no podían, mas, bien no querían olvidar aquello tan importante, aquello que los haría felices; no querían hacerlo y no lo harían, puede que hayan pensado en diferentes cosas en ese momento pero eran similares también y entonces al unísono dijeron:

- No abandonaré aquello que es importante para mí- al decirlo ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que la anciana los distrajo

- Bien, entonces no puedo hacer nada más- dijo agitando sus pulseras- si no quieren olvidar aquello que según ustedes es muy importante, ayúdense entre sí, ya que si siguen viajando solos jamás encontrarán la felicidad.

- Pero, anciana- respondió Lucy- yo no viajaré con él, además él ya pertenece a un gremio; ya tiene una familia, mientras que yo no tengo a nadie- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro

- Ahora tienes a este joven muchacha, y si vas con él, tú tendrás una familia

- Pero yo no quiero eso

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la anciana mientras Natsu observaba la escena algo confundido por todo lo que decía aquella vieja mujer.

- Porque todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y si me encariño con ellos y no puedo protegerlos, entonces los perderé y yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa-… ya no quiero perder a nadie más

En ese momento Lucy quería llorar, pero ella jamás lo hacía delante de los demás, ya que no quería que vieran lo débil que ella creía que era, dio la espalda a la anciana y comenzó a descender la montaña entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba detrás.

- Nosotros te protegeremos Lucy; si tú tienes una familia te sentirás más segura, ven conmigo- decía Natsu que por fin había reaccionado de su estado de shock

- No- dijo ella- no quiero llegar a encariñarme y luego perderlos o perderte…- Natsu se sonrojó un poco

- Estará bien- dijo él- Nosotros te protegeremos siempre

- No puedes asegurar eso

- Te lo prometo

- No prometas cosas que no serás capaz de cumplir

Natsu soltó a Lucy de su agarre y ella se alejó mientras el peli-rosa la miraba marcharse con una mirada triste; desde ese día Natsu no volvió a ver a Lucy por mucho tiempo…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**ewe no he subido caps y el anterior lo hice rapido y con inspiracion pero con este me tome mi tiempo y la inspiración llegó xD bueno gracias por los reviews aunque todavía son pocos espero aumenten ^^**


	5. El corazón de Natsu

**Bueno llega Alice que les trae el cap 5~ no publiqué el viernes porque me daba flojera(?) nah xD me quitaron mi compu y se fue la luz òwó pero bueno este cap es especial y un tanto diferente espero lo disfruten y lo lean hasta el final porque esta largo xD**

**Capítulo 5: El corazón de Natsu **

**POV NATSU:**

No la he vuelto a ver desde ya hace un mes, me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo ahora mi bella rubia?

Recuerdo aquel día en que ella partió, como estaba vestida, la expresión que tenía en su cara; una expresión de soledad, tristeza y amargura. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera le pude decir adiós, ya que me quede en shock al oír sus palabras…

**FLASHBACK:**

- No prometas cosas que no serás capaz de cumplir- me habló la rubia fríamente, yo no respondí

- Niña, si sigues de esa forma jamás serás feliz- respondió la anciana

- ¿Y qué tal si no quiero serlo?

- Todos quieren ser felices, pero si viajas sola jamás encontrarás aquello que te haga feliz; simplemente tendrás soledad y morirás de ella.

Lucy no hizo caso a las palabras de aquella anciana y comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras susurraba algo que no fui capaz de entender, no me miró; su mirada estaba escondida y simplemente se fue, me paralicé, no hice nada para evitar que se fuera y sin darme cuenta ya no estaba ahí y aquella anciana había desaparecido también; como si todo hubiese sido una ilusión.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sin darme cuenta Happy me había estado llamando todo este tiempo que había estado absorto en mis pensamientos.

- Natsu, ¡despierta!- gritaba aquel gato azul

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede Happy?

- ¿Qué te sucede a ti Natsu?, estas como perdido, deberíamos ir al gremio- gruñó el gato azul

- Estaba pensando- dije sin ánimos

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Natsu estabas pensando!?- gritó Happy de forma dramática como si fuese lo más raro del mundo el verme pensando

No dije nada, solo me levanté y salí de casa encaminándome hacia el gremio, Happy me siguió; durante todo el camino estuve callado mientras oía como aquel gato balbuceaba cosas sobre pescados y seguía actuando dramático por verme pensar, realmente no le presté atención, llegamos al gremio, entré de forma normal casi nunca lo hacía siempre tiraba la puerta como anunciando mi llegada pero, últimamente no había sido así, entraba como un fantasma al gremio, no había tomado muchas misiones apenas dos en todo el mes, lo único que hacía era entrar, ir a la barra saludar a Mira y quedarme sentado pensando en mi rubia y en como llegué a encariñarme tanto con ella en tan poco tiempo ni siquiera fue una semana pero aun así después su partida no he dejado de pensar en ella y mi comportamiento ha cambiado demasiado y muchos de mis compañeros se habían dado cuenta.

- Hey flamita- escuché la voz de Gray detrás de mí- ¿sigues deprimido?, entraste como fantasma otra vez- dijo mientras me daba golpes en la espalda

- Déjame en paz cubo de hielo- respondí un tanto irritado por su comentario

- ¿Acaso quieres pelea flamita?

- Pues tal vez eso me venga bien exhibicionista- grité enfadado y me lancé hacia él

Y así iniciamos una nueva pelea, a la cual se sumaron los demás hombres del gremio, mesas y sillas volaban por todas partes; muchas de las mujeres no se fijaban en nuestra pelea ya que era algo rutinario pero en estos días algo era diferente, no peleaba por diversión lo hacía porque realmente estaba enfadado y dejaba a mis compañeros realmente heridos, la pelea terminó como siempre por accidente alguien golpeaba a Erza "La Titania" con alguna cosa, ella se enfadaba y terminaba con todos en el gremio.

Mira comenzó a curar las heridas de todos mientras yo salí silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta; o al menos eso pensaba pues escuché una voz femenina llamándome por detrás.

- Natsu, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Lissana mientras sujetaba mis hombros impidiéndome salir

- A algún lugar- le respondí fríamente, realmente no estaba con ánimos de hablar con ella

- ¿Sigues deprimido por aquella chica?

- ¿Huh?- pregunté confundido, ¿cómo ella sabía sobre Lucy?, el único que lo sabía era Happy

- Happy me lo contó

- Maldito gato- dije entre dientes, aunque ya me imaginaba que era él quien se lo había dicho

- Vamos Natsu, a duras penas sabes el nombre de esa chica, no conoces nada sobre ella; ¿Cómo puedes estar así solo por ella?, ya no eres el mismo, ya no ríes ni actúas infantil, eres como un fantasma en el gremio. Simplemente ya no te reconozco y todos estamos preocupados

- ¿Se los contaste?

- Tuve que hacerlo, me bombardearon con preguntas, Natsu, lo siento; no pensé que fuese un secreto

- No importa realmente

- Natsu…- intentó decirme algo nuevamente pero la interrumpí

- Saldré un rato, no me sigas

Fui frío con ella, lo admito; pero últimamente había sido así hasta con Happy, sé que parezco un fantasma, sé que ya no soy el mismo, y todo solo por ella, ¿por qué me siento así solo por esa chica?, simplemente cuando la vi en aquel tren quedé embobado a pesar de que estaba mareado, quería que fuésemos amigos, algo hacía que quisiera verla y lo sigue haciendo.

Caminé sin rumbo alrededor de Magnolia, pensando y pensando, llegué hasta aquel lago en el que Happy y yo solíamos pescar, me recosté y quedé profundamente dormido.

Un sueño, todo se volvió negro, y de repente me encontraba en un enorme jardín, lleno de plantas y flores de colores, a lo lejos se lograba ver un invernadero en donde había una mesa redonda, mediana y unas cuantas sillas; me acerqué allí y me sorprendí al observar a alguien muy parecida a Lucy, se veía un poco más madura y su cabello estaba recogido; además llevaba un vestido en tonos de rosa, se veía linda; pero no era mi Lucy.

Un hombre alto apareció junto a ella, bien vestido y con un maletín, sin duda era alguien importante; y charlando con ellos estaba alguien muy parecido a mí pero no era yo, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, llevaba un tipo de chaqueta parecida a una capa roja y una bufanda negra; me acerqué más y escuché su conversación.

- Layla, tu hija ¿ha estado mejor?- habló aquel parecido a mí

- Sí, ella está mejor desde que encontramos a la pequeña y la adoptamos, ha estado muy contenta; y su enfermedad ha ido mejorando de a poco aunque a veces tiene pequeños ataques- respondió con una voz amable aquella dama

- Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo "mi otro yo"

- Y ¿cómo ha estado Igneel, Natsu?- aquel hombre alto habló, y me quedé petrificado al escuchar eso ¿Igneel?, ese era el nombre de mi padre y Natsu era mi nombre ¿quién era esa persona?

- Un poco mejor, pero le siguen saliendo escamas por todo el cuerpo a medida que crece, es algo extraño, nadie ha sido capaz de saber qué es lo que tiene, si esto sigue así cuando crezca su cuerpo estará lleno de escamas como las de un dragón

- Es realmente una lástima que este así- dijo la mujer con tristeza en su rostro

- Sí, lo sé; ambas familias debían unirse en el futuro, pero si tu hija se casara con mi hijo la familia Heartfilia perdería todo el respeto que se ha ganado, ya que se casaría con un fenómeno- hablo aquel "Natsu", ¿fenómeno?, pensé, ¿Igneel un fenómeno?; él era mi padre y a pesar de que poseía esas escamas en su cuerpo era buena persona además podían ser ocultadas, ¿casarse?, ¿qué demonios es esto?

- Realmente sentimos todo esto, además la familia Dragneel ya perderá prestigio debido a la enfermedad de tu hijo, él es un buen niño pero la gente de hoy en día no se fijará en su personalidad sino en su aspecto

- Sé eso Jude, realmente pero de todas formas en el futuro no creo que importe el nombre Dragneel, solo quedamos mi hijo y yo, muy pronto será tiempo de que me vaya y él quedará solo y con el tiempo morirá

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?, no recuerdo nada de esto, jamás estuve presente en un momento como este, ¿acaso mi padre estaba destinado a casarse con Lucy?, pero si Lucy tiene como mi edad o eso aparenta y mi padre desapareció hace años, probablemente esta ya muerto, pero no pierdo la esperanza de volver a verlo, sin embargo en serio no entiendo nada de esto.

Aquella imagen del invernadero y aquel enorme jardín se desvaneció, entonces escuché la voz de una mujer llamándome y desperté, al abrir mis ojos la vi ahí parada observándome con sus enormes ojos chocolate, _¿Lucy?, _pensé para mis adentros no, ella no era mi Lucy, ella es…

- Hola Natsu- me dijo aquella mujer yo no respondí nada

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**e_e bueno pregunta: ¿Les está gustando? o piensan que tal vez se esta siendo aburrido sean sinceros :3 pero no crueles D: es mi primer fic asi que u.u bueno **

**Y ¿qué tal el cap? fue como que mas personal para Natsu y bueno aquí no lo hice ver tan infantil y Lucy desapareció owo bueno espero sigan la historia hasta el final :3**

**Saludos y besos a todos los que leen mi historia :)**


	6. Esa rubia que no es mi rubia

**Bueno ~owo~ se que no he publicado ni una vez cuando debía hacerlo xD (se suponía que sería entre los viernes y sábados xD) pero bueno aquí el capítulo 6 traído a ustedes por Alice :3 espero les guste **

**Capítulo 6: Esa rubia que no es mi rubia**

Natsu había despertado de su sueño, y en frente suyo se encontraba una mujer encapuchada parecida a Lucy pero no era ella.

- Hola Natsu- dijo aquella mujer, Natsu no respondió- ¿Con qué soñabas?- él seguía sin responder solo la miraba, aquella mujer se sentó a lado del peli-rosa- ¿Estás confundido verdad?

- Sí…- al fin respondió pero casi en susurro, mientras se preguntaba: ¿_Es esta la mujer de mi sueño?, ¿Layla?_

- Lo que viste en tu sueño fue realmente raro ¿cierto?- no dejó que contestara- viste muchas cosas, oíste tanto, tu cabeza debe de estar dando vueltas, pero eso es normal y con el tiempo entenderás el significado de aquel sueño, tal vez incluso en el momento menos esperado encontrarás respuesta a todas las preguntas que te formulaste al haber tenido ese sueño ¿no lo crees?- dijo aquella mujer con voz suave y dulce, sonaba bastante madura

- Lucy…- dijo aquel peli-rosa todavía perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿la volveré a ver?

- Esa respuesta llegará con el tiempo, se paciente

- No quiero esperar más- él se volteó a verla- quiero verla ahora

- Si apresuras las cosas nada saldrá bien- respondió la mujer

- ¿A qué te refieres con "bien"?- preguntó Natsu aturdido- Y… espera ¿cómo conoces a Lucy?

- Aunque no lo creas ella y yo somos muy cercanas- sonrió-simplemente se paciente, Natsu

- ¿Cercanas?- preguntaba aquel peli-rosa confundido a lo cual no tuvo respuesta, luego prosiguió hablando- yo quiero verla ahora, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento desde que se fue

- Piensa en lo que ha pasado últimamente y búscala, y por favor cuando la encuentres cuídala- esa mujer tan parecida a Lucy se levantó tras decir eso y comenzó a marcharse

- ¡Te prometo que la cuidaré!- gritó él- ¡Y por favor!- gritó nuevamente- ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

- Te visitaré seguido Natsu-contesto ella sin hacer caso a la pregunta del peli-rosa

Natsu estaba confundido por lo sucedido, esa mujer se parecía a la que había visto en su sueño, pero era diferente en algo, no sabía en qué pero algo no era igual, tampoco era su Lucy; también se preguntaba ¿cómo sabía lo que Natsu había soñado?, la cabeza de Natsu comenzó a dar más y más vueltas, ahora todo era más confuso, seguía preguntándose muchas cosas y ninguna tenía respuesta, pero hablar con ella le dio más ánimo y decidió no andar como fantasma en el gremio, se decidió a buscar a Lucy y volver a ser el chico infantil y alegre que era, entonces regresó al gremio y buscó a Happy.

- ¡Happy!- gritó despavorido- ¡Saldremos de viaje!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa a lo que todo el gremio se sorprendió ya que sin duda alguna algo bueno le había ocurrido a Natsu y volvía a ser el de antes.

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Fiore…_

Una rubia se encontraba en grandes apuros luchando contra un monstruo de gran tamaño, su energía estaba agotada ya que anteriormente había caminado por el bosque sin rumbo y no había comido nada, además de que el monstruo le había propiciado un gran daño, y también su enfermedad le afectaba demasiado, aquella rubia utilizaba magia estelar y había invocado a uno de sus espíritus más fuertes; Leo, quien estaba dispuesto siempre a apoyarla y por ser uno de los más fuertes podía utilizar su propia energía para poder dejar el mundo espiritual sin necesidad de ser invocado, sin embargo también tomaba energía de su ama.

- Tranquila Lucy- dijo Leo el espíritu estelar- te protegeré

- Gracias Loke- respondió aquella rubia- pero lo siento, yo no aguantaré más…- entonces su vista se hizo borrosa y sintió su cuerpo caer en aquel árido suelo

- ¡Lucy!- gritaba Loke preocupado

Para Lucy todo se volvió negro, su enfermedad le dificultaba la respiración, su cabeza se sentía pesada, tenía hambre y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, terminó por desmayarse.

Al despertar se encontraba en una cueva, no sabía que había pasado ni como había llegado ahí; solo encontró una nota a su lado que decía:

_"Hey, Lucy; he sido yo quien te ha salvado al parecer tu espíritu también toma tu energía y no pudo quedarse en este mundo por mucho tiempo, bueno mi querida Lucy, seguro estás confundida, eso sería tan típico de ti, no te diré quién soy; aunque sospecho que ya sabes quién soy o más bien quien es mi padre; lo conoces muy bien, después de todo ¿quién más te llamaría "querida" al igual que él?, y claro yo también lo haré así desde ahora; seguramente piensas ¿tiene un hijo?, pues sí y ese soy yo, y; recuerda que yo estoy más cerca de lo que crees"_

- _K.S _

Sin duda Lucy estaba confundida, no había escuchado la palabra "querida" en mucho tiempo, pero no recordaba quien era aquel que la llamaba así, tampoco podía descifrar de quien eran esas iniciales; sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y también pudo percibir alguien detrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y observó a alguien muy parecida a ella y realmente sabía quién era esa mujer.

- Hola, Lucy- sonrió aquella mujer

- Ayami…- Lucy no pudo decir más verla ahí, ¿cómo demonios había llegado?, y ¿Por qué había crecido tanto? Esa chica se veía mucho mayor que Lucy pero la rubia no la recordaba así.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Bueno espero les haya gustado queridos lectores :3 y gracias a los que han dejado reviews :3 **

**Lala2209: que bueno que te guste ya verás que después se pone más interesante :3**

**YessCristopher: ewe aquí inventaré unos cuantos personajes para que la historia así que no, no es Layla xD y que bueno que te guste la historia :3**

**Espero sigan dejando más reviews que me animen a continuar la historia**

**Aclaro que Ayami es una creación mía :3 y pues después sabrán a quien pertenecen las iniciales de la nota OwO**

**Bueno Besos y Saludos a todos los que leen mi historia (/º-º/)**


	7. Confusión, dilemas, alguien los observa

**He vuelto owo (NO ESTABA MUERTA ANDABA DE PARRANDA XD) nah he estado ocupada con un proyecto del colegio xD pero pues al fin encontré tiempo de escribir así que bueno aquí el cap. 7 traído a ustedes por Alice-chan :3**

**Capítulo 7: Confusión, dilemas, alguien los observa**

- Ayami…- Lucy estaba totalmente en shock por verla parada ahí justo frente a sus ojos

- Ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- respondió Ayami con gentileza

- Tú… ¿desde cuándo creciste tanto?- preguntó Lucy confundida

- Eso es algo que averiguarás después- respondió con calma ella- ahora solo necesitas saber algo

- ¿Qué es?- Lucy estaba confundida por la actitud de Ayami ya que ella la recordaba infantil y ruidosa

- Vuelve con él

- ¿Con él?, ¿de quién hablas?

- Sabes de quien hablo, aquel peli-rosa a quien conociste no hace más de un mes

- ¿Natsu?, ¿por qué volvería con él?

- Porque si estás sola no soportarás todo lo que vendrá

- ¿Lo que vendrá?

- No puedo decirte mucho sobre esto, pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa-… solo prométeme que si lo vuelves a ver te quedarás con él- entonces caminó y se alejó de Lucy, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Lucy, ella estaba confundida, entonces Ayami sonrió y dijo- Espero seas feliz Lucy

Ayami desapareció como por arte de magia, y Lucy estaba confundida y cansada, se sentó un momento y sintió que alguien le tocaba los hombros

- Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?- se escuchó a Loke preocupado

- Loke- Lucy no respondió a la pregunta de su espíritu estelar- ¿quién ha sido la persona que me ha salvado?

- Lucy…- el espíritu estelar dudó un poco- fue un chico realmente no sé quién era, lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de desaparecer fue que era el hijo de alguien a quien conoces

- Eso no me ayuda en nada- dijo pensativa ella- encontré esta nota y me dice lo mismo

- ¿Nota?-Loke agarró la nota y la leyó- será mejor que tengas cuidado Lucy y también deberemos investigar sobre esto, preguntaré también en el mundo espiritual, bueno ahora me retiro- entonces Loke desapareció

- Investigar- dijo Lucy muy pensativa- tal vez esto también me de pistas sobre aquella poción para revivir a los muertos de la que oí

La rubia rápidamente se puso en marcha, agarró todas sus cosas y caminó montaña abajo, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de la nota y también todo lo que Ayami le había dicho, incluso la imagen de Ayami siendo madura y gentil la traumaba un poco, también el verla mucho mayor que ella, todo le resultaba confuso, llegó a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba al pie de la montaña, no recordaba haberla visto cuando subió la montaña, curiosa se acercó y entró muy cuidadosamente y se sorprendió al ver lo que se encontraba allí. En las paredes de la pequeña aunque no tan pequeña cabaña ya que por adentro era inmensa; se encontraban varias fotos de ella con su padre y su madre; y también una foto inmensa de ella y su hermana menor sonriendo juntas, muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente y las ganas de llorar le ganaron y derramó algunas lágrimas, después volvió a la realidad.

_¿Qué demonios? _Pensó ella, ya que no se imaginaba como es que todas esas fotos habían llegado ahí, las pocas que quedaron después de un incendio ocurrido en la mansión donde vivía; las llevaba siempre con ella en un pequeño álbum, no comprendía nada, quería tomarlas y guardarlas pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, entonces decidida a salir observó en la puerta una pequeña figura encapuchada, alguien a quien no había visto hace ya un tiempo…

**_Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail…_**

- ¡Happy!- gritó despavorido un peli-rosa- ¡Saldremos de viaje!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa a lo que todo el gremio se sorprendió ya que sin duda alguna algo bueno le había ocurrido a Natsu y volvía a ser el de antes.

- ¡Aye!- respondía un pequeño gato azul

Ambos salieron lo más rápido del gremio, despidiéndose de todos sus compañeros y diciendo que no estarían por allí algún tiempo, Natsu estaba muy animado y decidido a encontrar a Lucy, se encontraba en las nubes imaginando como sería su encuentro con su rubia; hasta que una pequeña figura azul le hizo reaccionar.

- Natsu…- habló Happy

- ¿Qué pasa Happy?- preguntó Natsu todavía en las nubes

- ¿A dónde vamos?- decía el gato mientras se posaba en la cabeza del peli-rosa

- Pues…- aún en las nubes sonreía como un bobo hasta que se dio cuenta- no tengo idea- habló despreocupado mientras al gato azul le caía una gotita en la sien.

- Pero… dijiste que saldríamos de viaje- hablaba el gato aún con la gotita en la sien

- Lo sé- sonrió Natsu

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Happy confundido

- Simplemente viajaremos por varios lugares y ya está- en su cara estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa

- ¿Por qué?- ahora Happy tenía varias gotita en la sien

- Buscaremos a mi Lucy- su sonrisa no podría ser más grande

- Aye- decía un muy confundido y agotado Happy con varias gotitas en la sien y recostado en la cabeza del peli-rosa

Así empezó su viaje, tomaron el primer tren que salió de Magnolia en busca de Lucy, al empezar a moverse el tren Natsu ya se sentía mareado y estaba acostado en una posición bastante rara y en su cara parecía estar escrita la palabra MATENME muy claramente, mientras que Happy reía al ver a su compañero así, simplemente se veía de lo más gracioso.

- Por dios Natsu, te ves de lo más gracioso así- decía el pequeño gato entre risas

- Ca-cállate g-gato- hablaba muy difícilmente el peli-rosa

- Es que esto es de lo más gracioso- el pobre gato ya no aguantaba y comenzó a lanzar varias carcajadas

- T-te o-odio- dijo él casi en susurro luego se dejó caer y trató de dormir, entonces escuchó una voz gentil

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaba una figura alta, muy bien parecida y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu solo asintió pero no pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía aquella silueta, Happy continuó hablando con esa persona; pero no se habían dado cuenta de que encontrarse con aquel individuo podría traerles varios problemas...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap se que no fue largo pero no me llega la inspiración xD y no he tenido tiempo(maldito proyecto de biología T-T) pero bueno espero les haya gustado y pues ahora les tendría que decir que será un cap por semana no puedo poner día porque bueno a veces no puedo subirlo en determinados días.**

**En este cap como que quedaron inconclusas varias cosas e_e ¿quien será aquella persona que apareció en el tren? ¿quien apareció en la cabaña donde se encontraba Lucy? bueno espero sigan la historia y gracias a todos por sus reviews :3**


	8. Alguien nuevo ¿bueno o malo?

**Alice-chan les trae el capítulo 8 :3 perdón por no subirlo rápido he estado ocupada =-=U bueno ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo libre escribí el cap y aunque está un poco corto disfrutenlo :3 puede que mañana suba otro cap. (si me llega la inspiración xD) como recompensa por no haberlo hecho la semana anterior**

**Bueno Disfruten! :)**

**Capítulo 8: Alguien nuevo, ¿bueno o malo?**

Natsu se encontraba dormido, y las náuseas habían acabado, estaba embobado soñando con Lucy, luego despertó y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el tren y estaba siendo cargado por alguien

- Gracias por tu ayuda Kazuo- decía un gato azul

- No te preocupes Happy- decía un muy sonriente castaño

- En serio que me ayudaste siempre pasa esto y después no puedo cargarlo porque es muy pesado- decía un gato azul con una graciosa expresión en su cara

- Realmente no es nada- reía Kazuo al ver la expresión de Happy

- Ha-Happy- se escuchaba murmurar a un peli-rosa

- Natsu, despertaste- gritaba Happy mientras Kazuo bajaba a Natsu de su espalda

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Natsu confundido

- Te mareaste y perdiste el conocimiento como siempre- decía Happy con una gotita en la sien

- Y yo te cargué- interrumpió Kazuo en la conversación

- Ah, ¿en serio?, gracias…- decía aquel peli-rosa con poco ánimo como si no estuviese realmente agradecido

- ¡Aye!, él te cargó hasta aquí, es la persona que te preguntó si estabas bien en el tren- respondió Happy posándose sobre la cabeza de Natsu- pero… Natsu ¿por qué das las gracias de mala gana?, el maestro nos enseñó que siempre debemos ser agradecidos con los que nos ayudan y bla bla bla- siguió hablando y regañando a Natsu aquel gato azul hasta que Natsu por fin respondió

- Creía que era Lucy la que me cargaba- decía Natsu con gran decepción

- Solo piensas en ella (=-=UUU)- Happy tenía varias gotitas en la sien

- ¿Lucy? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Kazuo

- Su amor imposible( =-=U)- decía Happy con una cara muy graciosa

- Hey, no es eso… bueno si es mi amor-susurró- pero no es imposible- a Natsu se le creó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- Así que andas de Romeo ¿eh Natsu?- decía el castaño con una mirada pícara, por alguna razón a Natsu no le agradaba Kazuo y se notaba por su actitud

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó él sin responder a lo que anteriormente le había dicho el castaño

- La persona que te salvó Natsu (-. -U)- dijo Happy

- Eso ya lo sé gato, pero quiero saber su nombre

- Oh es verdad, no me he presentado ante ti- respondió Kazuo- mi nombre es Kazuo Straight, mucho gusto- él le extendió la mano a Natsu en señal de saludo

- Mmm… Natsu Dragneel- respondió Natsu dudando de si debía tomar o no la mano de Kazuo pero al final lo hizo

- Es verdad Kazuo- interrumpió Happy- creo que he escuchado el apellido Straight antes

- Ah, eso es porque mi padre es dueño de una empresa muy importante y grande, además dueño de varias tierras, mi apellido tiene gran prestigio

- Eso es, las empresas Straight, ahora lo recuerdo, se dedican al comercio ¿verdad?

- Sí, sabes mucho Happy- habló el castaño mientras Natsu lo veía con desconfianza.

El resto del camino Kazuo hablaba y hablaba con Happy sobre la empresa de su padre y las tierras que tenía, Natsu se sentía molesto por la presencia de aquel castaño, no le agradaba y eso no iba a cambiar, al llegar a un puerto Kazuo se despidió, pero antes de irse le susurró algo a Natsu que lo dejó atónito.

- Encuéntrala antes de que lo haga yo…- dicho esto se marchó

_¿Pero qué mierda?, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿acaso se refería a mi Lucy?, _se preguntaba Natsu, mientras Happy reía al verlo; ya que la cara del peli-rosa se veía más graciosa que como normalmente se veía.

Natsu siguió caminando junto con Happy en busca de Lucy, y ahora quería encontrarla rápido pues tenía un mal presentimiento…

**_Mientras tanto…_**

Lucy contemplaba la cabaña y las innumerables fotos de ella y su familia encontradas ahí y seguía preguntándose ¿cómo demonios había llegado ahí todo eso?, salió de la cabaña y se encontró con una figura encapuchada.

- Cuanto tiempo niña- hablaba aquella figura, Lucy inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era.

- Anciana…- dijo Lucy con un tono de desconfianza

- ¿Él no te ha encontrado aún?

- ¿Eh?

- Así que todavía no es tiempo…- Lucy escuchaba hablar a la anciana confundida- he venido para entregarte esto- habló la anciana mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita a la rubia.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Te ayudará con lo que más desees, pero no debes abrirla ahora, debes esperar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ya que si lo abres en el momento incorrecto puede que se desate el caos- la rubia se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego habló.

- ¿Y cuándo será ese momento?

- Lo sabrás

- ¿Cómo?

- Simplemente lo sabrás

Al decir esto la anciana desapareció con brisa que se aproximó como si ella fuese el viento, Lucy miró la cajita por instantes, era pequeña y roja, tenía bordes dorados y en el centro un gran corazón color dorado y plata, se tentó a abrirla pero la guardó, estaba un tanto confundida pero sabía que no podía detenerse a pensar en cosas como esa si quería cumplir su mayor deseo: Revivir a su ya difunta hermana.

Decidió continuar su camino pero antes regresó a la cabaña, sabía que había algo extraño ahí y quería descubrir que era, tomo una de las fotos en sus manos y al hacerlo la cabaña se sacudió, de pronto una nube de polvo nubló la vista de Lucy, todas las cosas comenzaron a caer y cuando al fin todo estuvo en calma y Lucy se encontraba en el suelo por las fuertes sacudidas, pudo ver que una fotografía aún estaba en su lugar; la de ella y su hermana, se acercó pero notó algo raro en ella, y es que pareciera que debajo de esta se encontraba algo más y así era; al tomar la foto esta comenzó a desvanecerse como si de pintura fresca se tratara y entonces comenzó a aparecer el rostro de alguien, alguien a quien Lucy había "amado" y pero que ahora odiaba, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Dann el ex-novio de Lucy…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :3 e_e saben quien es Dann? sale en una saga :3 investiguen! jaja**

**Espero sigan habiendo más reviews y también acepto opiniones sobre como quieren que continue la historia Gracias a todos por sus reviews :)**


End file.
